Against The Wishes
by taya1
Summary: Hitomi is a thief on Gaea. Van is a prince, Folken is king. Millerna is Van's arranged wife while Hitomi is lost in Allen. Total AU. There will be a sequel.
1. Aquaintances

Disclaimer: Escaflowne IS NOT MINE!! Okay? Good. Please. Don't sue me...-_- '  
  
Against the Wishes  
  
Chapter One  
  
A girl with long blonde hair whizzed past Allen as he walked slowly down the long corridor. He looked back, sheepishly admiring the young woman's behind, but quickly snapped his head back when he heard angry voices from the room ahead of him. He hurried to the door of the room and leaned his head against the door. Allen only sulked when all he could hear was muffled remarks. After a shake of his head, he stopped and waited for the arguing to stop, while admiring the pictures of the Fanel family on the walls surrounding him.  
  
***  
  
Van Fanel jumped nervously from his bed as a knock on the door distracted him from his recent train of thought. He stood in one place for a moment, trying to remember what it was that he was thinking about and then moaned when the knock came again. Opening the door, he said simply, "Schezar. You're late."  
  
"What do you make of it?" Allen retorted hotly, his blue eyes had a slight gleam to them. "How often has it been that you, yourself, Prince Van, have been late? I suggest you think about that and ignore my own time of arrival."  
  
Van, being young and naive as he was--since being only 15--shot Allen a dirty look. A look of annoyance. And guilt. Soon though, he spoke again, "Forgotten." He grinned slightly, "Something to drink? To eat, maybe? I mean, surely a strong warrior of Asturia has not lost his appetite?"  
  
Allen smiled at the raven-haired prince and replied bitterly, "I have not lost any amount of my appetite, thank you. Although, something to drink would be nice." He watched as Van scrunched his face up a bit and then excuse himself from the room.  
  
He hurried over to a desk in the corner and muttered with utter sarcasm, "So, he's a clean freak," while looking down at the horrific spread of papers. He dug hastily through the mess, spying a few sheets in particular and stuffing them in his shirt. After hearing a rustling beyond the open door where Van had exited, Allen stiffly walked to the window and looked out. A young woman with short, tidy, honey brown hair, seemed to be sneaking about the courtyard of the Fanelia Palace. He grinned at her beauty and grace, one side of his mouth curving up slightly while the other stayed lazily in its place.  
  
"Nice view?" Van said from behind him. Allen turned with a jolt.  
  
"Perhaps the future king of Fanelia shouldn't be so sneaky amongst his guests?" Allen cursed, the grin being quickly wiped off his sharp-featured face. "Though, one must wonder, why a prince would need or have such skill in the first place. Surely you wouldn't need it. And I must admit, I am curious as to where you've learned such a thing." He grinned again.  
  
Van's eyes shimmered for a second, then, "I must be off for now Mr. Schezar, but here is your drink. I will speak with you later to discuss this pitiful battle on Gaea. But for now," he paused, "Folken, dear to me as he is, is going to hear what I think about this 'arranged' marriage he has going on for me."  
  
Allen's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Arranged marriage, huh? Who is it with?"  
  
Van blushed, "A woman with long blonde hair. Her name is Millerna."  
  
Allen thought for a moment, "I know Millerna. The question is though, who would ever want to have any sort of marriage with such a despicable...creature?"  
  
"Millerna is not despicable," Van said huffily, trying to act smooth.  
  
"I was talking about you." Allen laughed wittily, "Bye, Van," he said between chuckles as he left the room, leaving in his solitude, a dumbfounded Van. "How in the world of Gaea is that foolish young man going to be able to handle this country? For the sake of Fanelia, that boy can't even take care of himself." Allen thought.  
  
***  
  
"Stop! Thief!" A young, short, very stout man yelled as he took off after a girl with short honey brown hair.  
  
"Well, instead of running, he just more or less bounces himself after me." Hitomi Kanzaki thought with a devious smile, her feet pounding in a quick rhythm against the path of patterned bricks she was escaping on.  
  
Allen was making his way down the steps of the Fanelia Palace casually, strolling as if to attract all the females around to his side. Where, in all reality, there were many ladies around gawking at him with desire. He ignored them and listened to his footsteps, and seemed to lose the rhythm when he heard another set of rather speedy steps. He turned to his right just as the same honey brown haired girl tripped onto her face, and a very stubby little man a ways behind her who seemed to be stopped, and catching his breath. Allen, clearly having an idea about what was going on, lunged towards the girl, picked her up and hurried back into the palace and into the guest chambers where he was staying with his sister Merle. The girl--in his iron grasp--was kicking and shouting.  
  
"Calm down!" He said quickly but politely as he lay her on the bed. "What have you done to yourself?" Allen asked quizzically while examining the bruises and cuts on her long, pale, slender legs, "And why was that chubby cookie monster chasing you?"  
  
The girl quit screaming while he was talking and laughed at the remark he had made about the guard. After a quick giggle, she put a solid look of annoyance and priss on her face.  
  
Allen softened. Seeing the pretty girl in such a state amused him in a way. "What's your name, fair lady?" He asked with one of his dashingly sexy smiles.  
  
The girl's face didn't move, so Allen took a string of her short hair and twirled it with his finger. He was all but surprised when she slapped him. "That was pretty well deserved, now wasn't it? But I wouldn't have touched you if you had just simply told me your name." He grinned lazily.  
  
"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki. And as far as I am concerned, that will be all you shall know about me." She tilted her head away from him, her nose in the air, and arms crossed about her chest.  
  
A knock on the door startled Allen. He rose up from the bedside and told Hitomi to stay put and hush. Walking to the door, he gave another of his sexy smiles to the girl. He opened the door to find the fairly out of breath, chubby man with his hand on his knees for support. He looked back at Hitomi with an eyebrow raised.  
  
***  
  
Note: Here is the start of my new Esca-fic!!!!!! I've finally gotten ideas for one!! YEA!!!! By the way, this WILL be an AllenxHitomi fic. It will be good, I promise!! Plus, after this story, there will be a sequel which I am POSITIVE you people will like!!! ^_^'' Please R&R!!! Shpankiez!! 


	2. Never Met Her

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE. Anything that was made up by the creators of the anime is PURELY COINCIDENTAL! Please don't sue me!  
  
Against the Wishes  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Van rubbed his head, muttering to himself as he trudged down the hallway to Folken's chambers. It only seemed to get longer as he thought about what his brother would do to him when he heard Van's say on this future "arranged" marriage between Millerna and himself. But how could Folken set this up for him? Just because he had once been in love, married the girl, and got his heart broken, doesn't mean that the same thing would happen to him. And even if it did, Van wouldn't fall into such pieces like his elder brother had. For Fanelia's sake, he had never even met the woman, and from what Folken had said, she had turned out to be a real wench.  
  
"Van? What are you doing here?" Folken Fanel asked when Van opened the large iron door almost silently. "I thought you were with Allen? Where is that tomcat anyway? Probably out looking for the females I presume."  
  
"Never you mind about Allen, Folken. We need to talk." Van's reddish- brown eyes had a serious shimmer hidden within them. But his emotionless face did not leave any hint of it what so ever.  
  
Folken stopped and looked at Van curiously, "Is this about Millerna? What? You don't like her or something stupid like that?"  
  
Van pursed his lips and kept eye contact with his brother, though very difficult to do. "No. Millerna is nice. In a polite way. And she looks alright. Princess or no princess, I just don't-"  
  
"You don't what?" Folken tilted his head.  
  
"I. . . . . I don't want an arranged marriage. I can't do it. I cannot marry someone I've met once. Why, I've barely know the woman!" Van's glare had now lowered to the ground, leaving him looking sad and pitiful.  
  
Folken's eyebrows rose at the sight of his brother. "Don't tell me you think you're going to find love with a descent woman around here. I mean, there is no decent woman here. Besides, love is for wimps. A strong, wealthy, powerful king wouldn't need a pitiful woman to look after. Princess Millerna will take care of herself, so there would be no need really for you to be distracted from your future duty as the King of Fanelia."  
  
Van sighed, frustrated, he said, "I don't care if needed I have to take care of my wife. I am only 15. I have 3 years to fall in love and get married to the one of my choice. But I really object to this."  
  
"Van, you have no choice in this. You have no say. Don't get flustered over such a stupid opinion." Folken said, oblivious to Van's now clenched fists.  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes like fire as Van's fists rose an inch from Folken's face," I don't need you to plan out my life. Just leave me alone!" And with that, Van tore out of the room, slamming the door, and causing the room to shudder.  
  
Folken grabbed on to an object nearby. Looking around, he mumbled, "He's so young and naive. He'll get over this fit in a day or two."  
  
***  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. Her eyes almost pleaded for him not to tell the guard where she was. Allen sighed and closed the door on the guard's face, then leaned against it, while Hitomi sat, knees hugged up against her chest.  
  
"What did you do that he was after you, Hitomi?" Allen asked. Hitomi felt as if his glare was burning a hole through her.  
  
"I'm a thief. Well, that's what he thinks anyway. I simply went to speak with Folken. King Folken." She corrected herself.  
  
"Why did you need to speak with him? Where are you from young Hitomi?" Allen asked, his gaze softening.  
  
Hitomi felt a bit less uncomfortable but refused to answer. "I believe I've told you enough, considering I said I would tell you no more than my own name."  
  
Allen laughed and got up. "I apologize for prying Miss Hitomi. But would you at least give me the honor of cleaning you up, maybe taking you out?"  
  
Hitomi's eyes lit up with excitement and glee. "Oh, would you be so kind?"  
  
Allen laughed again and nodded, holding out his hand. Hitomi's green eyes flickered as she looked at his strong hand. She let her arms drop from around her knees and she looked at Allen, then at his hand again.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Allen said comfortingly.  
  
"You still haven't told me your name." Hitomi said, trying to stall from grabbing such a strangers hand.  
  
"Well, pardon my rudeness. I am Allen Schezar. Respectful knight of Asturia."  
  
***  
  
Van stomped down the hallway, his anger obvious in his movements. As he was passing Allen's room, he heard a female voice. Stopping, he listened to that of the conversation that he could hear from behind the door:  
  
'I'm not going to hurt you, I promise'  
  
Silence.  
  
'You haven't told me your name!"  
  
From there on, Van heard nothing but mumbling and someone walking towards the door. Van changed from his tromping to stepping lightly as he moved from the doorway, worried that Allen might find him eavesdropping if he opened the door.  
  
Sure enough, Allen peaked out to-what Van thought of as-see if anyone occupied the hallway. Obviously he didn't see Van looking around the corner, and was not near being discouraged to come out.  
  
Van watched intently to see what Allen was being so conspicuous about. He noticed him take something with one arm-or with one hand..-and start to walk out of the room. Van was surprised. Not by the fact that the thing-sorry, person-that he took out of the room was a living, breathing, woman, but by the look on the girl's face. She was about Van's age, and he was wondering, with fury, about why Allen, being 21, would be holding this girl's hand! Especially with the look of worry on her face. But something about how she just looked at Allen, and then looked around, tugged at his heart a slight bit.  
  
Besides the fact that he had never seen her around, he wondered how he could not know her. With his heart twisting within him, he walked away silently and decided to think no more of what he had seen. Though the girl's pretty green eyes stuck in his head. 


End file.
